The existing headphone, as shown FIG. 1 comprises left and right two ear pads 1′, a headband 2′ and a holder 3′. The ear pads 1′ separately cover the ears of the user and are internally provided with speakers for playing audio to the ears of the user. The headband 2′ is designed to be approximately arched to suit the human head outline, of which two ends are respectively provided with a fixing component 4′, one end of the holder 3′ passes through the fixing component 4′ to connect with the fixing component 4′ in a relatively sliding way, the other end of the holder 3′is connected with the ear pad 1′. The holder 3′can slide on the fixing component 4′ to drive the ear pads 1′ to slide such that different users can adjust the relative position of the left, right two ear pads 1′ to the headband 2′ to suit their head outline and position of ears.
In said headphone, the transfer of the audio signal is achieved via the lead, wherein, the earphone plug (not shown) is inserted into the audio player, computer, MP3, for example, the received audio signals are input into the ear pads 1′ through the earphone plug interface 6′ via the left, right audio signal wires and the common ground wire. Specifically, the earphone plug interface 6′ arranged on the left ear pad, for example, the left channel audio signal wire and the common ground wire are connected with the speaker in the left ear pad electrically, and the right channel audio signal wire and the common ground wire are connected to the speaker in the right ear pad electrically meanwhile. In the headphone as shown in FIG. 1, electrically connecting the right channel audio signal wire and the common ground wire with the speaker in the right ear pad is achieved as follows: the lead 5′ (the lead herein refers to the cable containing the audio signal wire and the common ground wire and externally wrapped with the insulating wrapper) penetrates out from the left ear pad and extends into the headband 2′ through the fixing component 4′ at the left side, then, penetrates out from the other end of the headband 2′ and extends into the right ear pad 1′ through the fixing component 4′ at the right side.
However, there are following disadvantages in the headphone with the structure: the lead 5′ between the left, right two ear pads 1′ and the headband 2′ are exposed so the structure is complex and disordered. In addition, due to the repeatedly sliding, stretching and contracting of the holder 3′ and the put-on or take-off operation of the user, the exposed lead 5′ is pulled and bent frequently therewith, when the number reaches a certain level, the lead 5′ is easy to damage to cause the broken circuit and further influence the use of the earphone.